smfafandomcom-20200214-history
Gweelok
Appearance Gweelok, is a slimy, green, mucus ball, with big black bulgy eyes , human-like arms, sharp claws, three fingers, big square yellow teeth, and pimples. He is the smartest of the group. Personality and Hobbies Gweelok is the tech guy of the bros. He always seems to solve his problems using the internet. Infact, he is addicted to the internet, owning and running several blogs. Whatever problem is thrown at Gweelok, he usually fixes it with the help of the internet or his inventions. He is considered highly intelligent amongst the disgustoids, and this can be backed up by his abilities to invent things or create medicinal remedies. However, despite his intelligence, he can also be stubborn and anti-social among others. He sometimes manages to take care of things himself and keeps a tight lid on his emotions. Gweelok also has an ease to lose his temper. As shown in Gweelok Cracks, he becomes red whenever jealous or aggressive, making him quite scary to be around. His social skills are devolping quite slowly,and he is able to get around with the bros just fine. Trivia *Cyber Gweelok is a clone of Gweelok from the future. Gallery Teleport-O-Potty Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 30.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 29.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 28.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 27.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 26.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 25.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 24.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 23.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 22.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 21.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 20.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 19.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 18.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 17.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 16.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 15.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 14.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 13.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 12.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 11.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 10.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 9.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 8.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 7.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 6.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 5.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 4.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 3.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 2.png Gweelok in Teleport-O-Potty 1.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 20.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 19.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 18.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 17.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 16.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 15.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 14.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 13.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 12.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 11.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 10.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 9.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 8.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 7.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 6.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 5.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 4.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 3.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 2.png All Bros in Teleport-O-Potty 1.png Gweelok watch!.jpg Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 20.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 19.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 18.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 17.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 16.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 15.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 14.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 13.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 12.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 11.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 10.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 9.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 8.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 7.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 6.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 5.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 4.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 3.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 2.png Slog, Dingle, Gweelok, and Fart in Teleport-O-Potty 1.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Disgustoid Category:Disgustoids